A Feather of Hope
by GoldenMyth
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse get sent to investigate Clow Country and their claims of magic, they meet the beloved princess Sakura and learn a very valuable lesson. Better than crappy summary.


Their mission: Go to a desert civilization called Clow Country and investigate. There were a couple reasons. One, the people had made claims of magic and the military suspected their source could be the Philosopher's Stone. And two, they needed to make sure the king wasn't a dictator.

Ed only cared about the Philosopher's Stone part. Judging from the villagers themselves, he highly doubted their ruler being evil. The people were all so friendly, they greeted him and Al like normal people, and best of all, nobody questioned his height! And it just got better. They came just in time for a celebration. They weren't quite sure what for, but Ed was asking a little boy just then.

"Hey kid. What's the special occasion?" he questioned the boy with a basket of yellow apples. He happily offered some, to which Al had to politely decline. Thus Ed concluded, while munching on a surprisingly juicy fruit** (1)**, Clow was the best country ever.

"Why, it's the Traveler's Festival! Today's the day when four very important friends of the princess left Clow Country, and every other year return to! Our own princess used to be one of them, but she said she'd only bring them pain if she continued. I don't see why, Princess Sakura can never bring pain to anyone!" the kid said.

Ed nodded slowly. "I see. So, are you treating us so well because we're travelers too?" he inquired.

"Well, I suppose that could be a reason. But even if you had come tomorrow, we wouldn't treat you any differently than now. Because the princess foresaw you coming here, and she wanted us to welcome you two! Oh, oops! I gotta go! Mum's expecting these apples pronto! Bye! I hope you enjoy the festival!" The boy started to run off.

"We will! Bye!" called Alphonse.

By the time the actual festivities started, the Elric brothers had themselves a new mission: Forget about everything else and PARTY LIKE CRAZY!

Sunset fell and the Elric brothers snuck away from the insanity for a breather.

"Man... It's been a long time since we let loose like that, huh Al?" Ed panted.

Al would've grinned if he had a body. "Yeah. I'm happy for you, brother," he replied. Ed pouted childishly.

"C'mon Al. I'm not the only one who needed to relax a bit. You're just as determined as me to get our bodies back." Ed noticed that Al had lost all interest in what he was saying. "What are you looking at?"

The younger brother just pointed his hand to a looming pillar of rock overlooking Clow as well as some amazing ruins. The sinking sun shone perfectly on... _her_... Ed's jaw unhinged itself.

She was _gorgeous_. Her short strawberry blond hair was tossed a little by a slight breeze, her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light, and she wore an outfit of fine silks that fitted a... a... "The princess..." he realized.

"Princess Sakura..." whispered Al.

The princess, not noticing them, sat down and began to sing.

_"The rain-dampened cheek that smelled of tears_

_The traveler with the gentle gaze..._

_The nostalgic music that resonates softly_

_I wander among memories I cannot remember._

_My dream flies away on tiny wings,  
>to the place where our feelings won't disappear; just the two of us<em>

g_oing beyond the distant ocean and sky..._

_Your gentle gaze illuminates me_

_in the dark night..._

_I want to see you..."__**(2)**_

She closed her eyes and let silence overwhelm the atmosphere. Ed and Al stared at each other in awe. Not only was she beautiful and of royal blood, but she had such a calming, smooth voice. Without opening her eyes she opened her mouth. "It's okay, you two. I won't hurt you." The brothers jolted and she giggled. The blowing wind died down as she gracefully hopped down from the rock. Her bright eyes fell onto the surprised brothers.

"My name is Sakura. Welcome to Clow Country."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)– Come on! It's a desert village, and they have fruit! How could it be expected from a citycountry dweller?**

**(2)-I didn't make that up. They're the English translation from "You Are My Love", the song Sakura sang in Outo. And yes, I'm using the Japanese version. I don't watch the English dub.**


End file.
